Rugrats: The ISIS Attack
by LilNate03
Summary: This Rugrats story is based off of a true story what the world of the United States goes through.


_**Rugrats: The ISIS Attack!**_

A/N: There's a huge major topic about Terrorism Attack going all around USA. President Obama made a speech about the Terrorism attack. This Terrorism Attacks is going on social media and worldwide all around USA. Donald Trump talks about ban all the Muslims from USA.

My point of view is that, we do not need to start a war that ha something to do with someone race or religion, We are all Human being! Not all Muslims are bad, People never know who else can be a terror? Any race can be a terror!

Anyway, Enjoy this special Rugrats story.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Donald Trump, he is a actual human being and I do not own his speech.**_

Donald Trump POV:

" Paris is no longer the same city it was, They have sections in Paris that are radicalized where the police refuse to go there. They're petrified. The police refuse to go in there. We have places in London and other places that are so radicalized that the police are afraid for their own lives." Donald Trump said as he was making a highly speech outside the town hall of Reptar City.

Mr. Trump cited Roosevelt's classification of thousands of Japanese, Germans and Italians living in the United States during the war as "enemy aliens." He said he was not endorsing something as drastic as the Japanese interment camps. But he nonetheless referred to three proclamations by which Roosevelt authorized government detainment of immigrants, and which led to the internment of thousands of noncitizen Japanese, Germans and Italians.

"This is a president highly respected by all; he did the same thing," Mr. Trump said. The nation was at war in the 1940s, he said, and it is now "at war with radical Islam. Until we are able to determine and understand this problem and the dangerous threat it poses, our country cannot be the victims of horrendous attacks by people that believe only in jihad, and have no sense of reason or respect for human life. We are at war people and we need to put this to an end."

* * *

 _ **December 18, 2016**_

 _ **Reptar City, New York**_

The city of Reptar has been damage and destroy! Buildings has been damage and broken into pieces, Other buildings were on fire along with and etc. Half the citizens of the Reptar City of community been shot to death or blown up from a bomb. The ISIS Attack has gotten worse.

The two siblings named, Ameenah and Mahd Saad were knock out cold during the Terrorism attack. So far, they was the only two that survive during the war with the USA and The Terror.

Ameenah and Mahd was trying to stop the ISIS Attack and save both their country and US.

Ameenah is the little sister of Mahd Saad, she a hot looking Arab woman that's around Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi age. Ameenah has long dark brown curly hair with green eyes and perfect beautiful eyes, she is very slim and have a nice curvy body shape. Ameenah was wearing a black shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of black high heels boots.

Mahd Saad is the older brother of Ameenah Saad, he is a very good looking attractive Arab. Mahd is the same age as Angelica, Susie, and Harold. Mahd is very tall, muscular and buff in the arms and torso. Mahd has short black hair with a nice black trim beard. Mahd was wearing a black long sleeves shirt with a pair of dark diem jeans and a pair of black Military boots.

 **9 Months Earlier...**

Ameenah was doing her daily exercise as she was jogging on the street, Ameenah was looking down at her phone as she was playing "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony. Ameenah wasn't paying attention what she was running into and she bump into Phil Deville by accident as he was jogging as well while being shirtless with his black shorts and tennis shoes.

" Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Ameenah apologizes.

" That's fine, I'm Phil Deville by the way." Phil was shaking Ameenah's hand.

" Ameenah Saad." Ameenah responded as she introduced herself as well.

" Are you new here?" Phil questioned her.

" Yes, I just move here two weeks ago with my brother and my mother." Ameenah answered.

" Awesome! Look, I gotta run to do some errands. It's good meeting you, Ameenah." said Phil as he was grining really hard at her. " I'll catch you later."

" See ya!" Ameenah replied as she smiled at him delight as Phil runs off.

Mahd POV:

Mahd Saad was making love and having sex with Cree Carmichael as they was having their one night stand in her bedroom. Cree got off on top of him as she lay down on the bed beside him while covering herself up while Mahd was no shirt on and only have his black boxer brief on. Mahd and Cree took a deep breath as they enjoy the sex.

" Wow! That was incredible!" Cree said.

" I must be the luckiest man to be with a beautiful woman like you." Mahd said as he blushed Cree.

" Oh stop it! You making me blush."

" I'm being honest, I'm just so grateful to be with someone like you. I love you!" Mahd said.

" I love you too!" Cree smiled as they share a romantic kiss in the bedroom until Mahd's alarm on his phone went off as both Mahd and Cree were upset that the time they had left is over because Mahd have to go to work at the Reptar City Police department.

" Ah, I have to get to work before Commissioner Colby gets angry at me for being late again." Mahd said.

" Text me okay?" Cree questioned him.

" I promise." Mahd replied as he gave Cree a one last kiss before he got up from the bed and put on his pants, shirt, sock and shoes on.

To Be Continued...


End file.
